


Kisses in the Dark... or Why the Ponies Were Almost Eaten by Trolls

by shameonme23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AUJ, Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, kissing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameonme23/pseuds/shameonme23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of angst and kissy stuff that just happened when I was playing with screencaps. <br/>Set right before the troll scene in AUJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Dark... or Why the Ponies Were Almost Eaten by Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'ed, all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome.

"Please?" Fili pleaded, his voice not loud or whining but soft, beckoning and hopeful.

Kili groaned and looked at his brother, feeling himself weaken for every second he met that blue gaze, and yet he did not look away.

"You know we can’t. He will know, we can’t risk it." He clenched his jaw and turned away regretfully.

The blonde followed his brother, not letting him put the horses between them like he had been trying to do all evening.

"He knows, Kili," he said flatly, watching Kili’s shoulders stiffen. "He saw us and we can’t take it back now."

"When?" Kili asked shakily, his heart hammering in his throat. Thorin had seen them together and Fili had known.

"That first night, on the road to the Shire. He knows how I feel for you, Kili, he always has," he confessed, lightly sliding his hand up his brother’s arm. He could recall perfectly the feel of his brother in his arms, the sweet way they seemed to melt into each other for but a moment and when they had parted he had seen his uncle's back disappearing into the brush. "He doesn’t hate us for it."

All this time…Kili turned his head to glare at his brother over his shoulder. “How do you know? He could be hating me right now. What else have you kept from me? Have you sent a raven to mother to let her know of our kiss as well?” he snapped, jerking his arm away from Fili’s touch even though his body was aching to fall back into his brother’s embrace.

Fili shook his head and moved closer, standing so closely Kili could feel the heat of him against his back and trembled.

"I regret nothing. Your lips, the taste of you is more precious to me than all of the gold in Middle Earth. Please don’t deny me."

His brother’s soft voice in his ear and his hot breath upon his neck had Kili’s body shaking with need. He wanted to turn and take the kiss that his brother begged for, wanted to see if the heat of passion would lead them deeper into sin than either of them had ever known.

But Amad and Thorin, he couldn’t…

"I love you."

And with those three little words Kili’s control crumbled and crushed his conscience into dust leaving him with the want and love he felt for his older brother to bloom and take over. He twisted around and angled his head down to press his mouth to Fili’s, gasping softly at the near burning touch as he was pulled closer.

Fili moaned into the kiss, his lips parting to flick his tongue along the seam of Kili’s full lips, begging for the taste of his brother hot and sweet on his tongue. He pressed their chests flush together and shook as Kili opened his mouth and welcomed him in hungrily.

Hands unable to keep still found themselves on Kili’s hips beneath the cloth of his jerkin but still not touching skin. Mahal, he needed to feel the full heat of his body.

Eagerly, Kili clutched at his brother, fingers gathering fistfuls of clothing and tangling in silken blonde hair while Fili’s fingers drew up the hem of his tunic and suddenly his heated skin was met with cool air and his brother’s strong hands.

 

Behind them something big smashed to the ground and they jumped apart like they had been hit by lightning.

They both stood there staring at the fallen tree in confusion, chests heaving and lips swollen from the kiss until the little burglar came stumbling into the clearing.


End file.
